<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what a family is by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072898">what a family is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Drabble, Family, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Omens Celebration: Day 8: Family</p><p>Sometimes a family is an angel, a demon, and a cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what a family is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had talked a lot about the concept of family since they officially became a couple. How much they wanted something to look after, but knew that they never could take care of a human baby. After all, they weren’t human, and they had eternal lifespans. Watching a child that saw them as their fathers grow up and grow old, while they stayed the same forever didn’t feel right. Both knew they wouldn’t be able to handle the day their hypothetical child died in their arms, having used up their stay on Earth, leaving them behind to mourn said child for the rest of eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, even if they looked past the mortality, how would they ever truly know what a human wanted and needed except for the basic food and water? They might have “gone native” like some angels and demons said, and knew humans better than anyone else, but they still didn’t understand the full concept of being humans. They might not give a human child a vital part of something, or raise them wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the two got a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sweet eight year old cat named Martha that had been living in an abandoned barn, many unbrushed tufts in her long black fur. It had been love at first sight, and the two had done everything to clean her, feed her until she got to a proper weight, and gave her all the love and attention she deserved with cuddles and playing, while also spoiling her with countless of new cat toys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, they were going to give Martha the best last years of her life, showing her that she was a loved creature that meant so much to them both. Their love for the cat was genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, sometimes a family is an angel, a demon, and a cat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>